Alice in Narnia
by xcupcakex
Summary: Alice has always loved the Lewis Carroll story since childhood. But when the rabbit hole takes her to another storybook land, Narnia, can Alice help a wayward king and his siblings save their kingdom? EdxOC.


**I wrote this earlier tonight. I don't know if anyone has done a story like this, so tell me if they have. IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER. I just want you to know this. She just shares the name of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Alice in Wonderland nor The Chronicles of Narnia. I am just a lowly follower that is not creative enough to write my own story. Maybe later. Read on.**

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole, In A Way**

Alice had always been a bit obsessive; it was in her nature. As a child, she had been obsessed with unicorns, bunnies, the famous Lewis Caroll story with her namesake, and a random collection of things. Now at the age of sixteen, it was the sea. Her mother had always thought her odd, drawing pictures of what she was obsessed with at the time. Now with her father out on the Western Front and the bombings in England becoming more frequent, she had nothing better to do. On this particular day, Alice could be found on the cliffs near her house, wind whipping at her face as her mind wandered the blank page in front of her. '_What to draw next?'_she asked herself as her ears overlooked the approaching footsteps until it was to late. Alice had her sketch book ripped from her hands and she spun angrily towards the culprit. It was a young man named Jake, an idiot, to be put in simplest terms.

"Give it back, Jake," Alice said hotly as she held out her hand. The large boy sneered as his friends behind laughed cruelly.

"If it isn't the local loon," Jake said. "How's your daddy?" Alice shoved the boy as hard as she could, reaching for sketch book at the same time. As her hand closed around the book, Jake gave her a push back. Alice stumbled backwards as Jake made to push her towards the edge of the cliff. '_Too close'_, she thought to herself as she cradled her book to her chest. One more push did it. Jake, the village idiot, had sent her over the edge of the most rockiest, dangerous cliffs in all of England. Damn.

Alice screamed as she fell down, down, down. '_Where's the white rabbit?'_ Alice thought wildly right before she hit the freezing water. It made her pores screamed loudly and she opened her mouth to scream again, filling it with water. Her head resurfaced and she took the chance to empty her lungs. The waves carried her body to the bottom of the cliff, smashing her head, arms, and every body part imaginable against the rocks. Her body grew tired of fighting. Alice closed her eyes and she thought to herself _'What did I do to deserve this_?' before allowing her mind to escape into darkness.

Heaven was tremendously soft. That was what Alice thought when she first came to. And loud. Voices surrounded her. _'Why can't the angels shut up?' _Alice thought to herself before opening her eyes. Expecting to see the big, pearly gates in front of her, imagine her surprise when it just turns out to be a boy in his late teens and a young woman arguing at the foot of the bed she was in, which was obviously not Heaven.

"You're not angels," Alice croaked, surprised when her voice sounded hoarse. The couple stopped arguing and looked at Alice.

"You're awake," the woman said, a smile gracing her features. She was very beautiful. "Would you like anything?"

"Sketch book," Alice said, wondering if it had survived the fall off the cliff like she had. The young man reached out of her sight and brought the sketch book to her. It's pages were still damp and Alice set it next to her. She looked at the boy who had just handed her the sketch book. "Where am I?"

"You are in Cair Paravel," he answered as though it was obvious. "I'm King Edmund and she is Queen Susan, my sister. My siblings Peter and Lucy have already visited you since I brought you here. I saved you."

"Are you messing? King?" Alice said, her voice gaining strength. "You're lying."

"I am not," _King_Edmund said. "You should be grateful. I found you lying face-down in the ocean and saved your life." He stood back angrily. His brown eyes flashed as Alice glared back.

"Where am I?" Alice repeated slowly to the two.

"You are in Narnia," Susan said before Edmund could open his mouth. "I take it that you are not from here."

"No," Alice answered, her voice shaking. Where these people crazy? "I'm from England."

"England," Susan repeated, her eyes growing misty. She snapped quickly back to reality. "You are in a different part of the world now. I don't know when you will be able to return to England, so I suggest we find you a room that isn't Edmund's when you are feeling better. Is there anything I can get you now?" Alice was surprised at the girl's motherly attitude. Did she have kids?

"Food," Alice said, gaining a grin from Edmund.

"I think I'll like this girl," he said with a chuckle. Alice didn't care. She didn't think she would like this King too much.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think so far. So review, Lovelies. I talk back. :)**

**cc**


End file.
